


【盾冬盾】香蕉面包比性爱更美味

by lxzhii



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Banana bread ruins relationship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Hints of Smut, Humor, Its better than sex, M/M, Make up sex, Mild Smut, Steve just really loves banana bread, Stupid Arguments, 盾冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“嗯喜欢这样吗宝贝？”Bucky露出一个性感的笑容。<br/>“嗯……”Steve呻吟出来。<br/>Bucky掐着Steve的大腿。<br/>“说吧宝贝告诉我你想要什么？”<br/>“香蕉面包！”Steve喊了出来。完蛋了，Steve想。<br/>Bucky停下了手上的动作。<br/>“什么！？”Bucky愤怒了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬盾】香蕉面包比性爱更美味

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Banana Bread is Better than Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400897) by [MonalisaMontauk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk). 



> 短篇一发完，原作者说灵感来源于这个：http://whitelinesandversace.tumblr.com/post/124094338639/i-went-on-a-date-today

Steve刚下班回家，把香蕉面包放在厨房桌子上。他在商店里几个买面包的人手上买的。 被吵得有点烦，他决定买一条。那个男人表现得像是要感谢Steve全家。Steve想快点见到Bucky，由于工作和学校的关系，他们已经一整周都没有见过面了。

Steve决定尝尝香蕉面包。他打开包装，拿出一片，塞进嘴里。他发出一声堪称下流的呻吟。 救命，Steve心想，这比性爱还要美味。Bucky发信息说他在外面等他的时候，Steve又吃了一大片。Steve不禁感到一点失望，因为他还想吃香蕉面包。

他们共享了一顿美好的晚餐，分享了一周来的趣事。晚餐后，他们去了Bucky那儿，因为他的室友Clint今晚不回来。Steve和Bucky开始亲热，周围的空气渐渐火热起来。然而Steve满脑子还在想着香蕉面包。Bucky顺着Steve的小腹一直亲到Steve的阴茎，激得Steve不住呻吟。

“嗯喜欢这样吗宝贝？”Bucky露出一个性感的笑容。

“嗯……”Steve呻吟出来。

Bucky掐着Steve的大腿。  
“说吧宝贝告诉我你想要什么？”

“香蕉面包！”Steve喊了出来。完蛋了，Steve想。

Bucky停下了手上的动作。

“什么！？”Bucky愤怒了。

“我说我想让你继续吸我老二。”Steve平静地说。

“不你明明说了香蕉面包。”Bucky愤慨着说。

“好了我很抱歉。我们能继续吗。”Steve满眼希冀地看着他。

“我准备吸你老二的时候你却满脑子都想着吃的。”Bucky觉得自己被冒犯了。

“如果你尝一口你就理解我了。”Steve喊道。

“我才不想吃你那傻逼香蕉面包。”Bucky气愤地说道。

“别那样说香蕉面包。”Steve不满地打断。

“你得走了，我没心情了。”Bucky不高兴。

“好吧。”Steve拿起衣服怒气冲冲地说。

“跟你的香蕉面包共度良宵去吧。”Bucky嘲讽。

“我会的，那可比性爱美味多了。”Steve也生气了。

“好啊那看看香蕉面包会不会吸你老二。”Bucky喊道，猛得关上房门。

Steve咬着牙愤怒地甩上前门。什么狗屁香蕉面包毁了我的夜晚，Steve想。Steve回到家瞪了香蕉面包一眼。他抓起面包拿到房间里一口气把剩下的都吃了。但愿明天一切都会烟消云散吧。早上他试着给Bucky发信息。他没理他。他又打电话但是都直接转到了语音信箱。Steve重重地叹了一口气，简直不敢相信香蕉面包葬送了自己的爱情。上班的时候他一直都闷着脸。Sam发现他情绪不对劲。

“嗨兄弟你还好吗？”

“不好。”

“怎么了？”

Steve大声地叹了一口气。

“Bucky生气了。”

“为什么？”Sam满脸担忧。

“我们正准备上床的时候，他问我我想要什么，我脱口而出香蕉面包。”

Steve看着Sam，观察着他的反应。

Sam盯着他，然后终于笑了出来。

“我天我可以靠这个笑一辈子。”Sam按着胸口大笑。

Steve面无表情地看着他“闭嘴Sam。”

“抱歉但是香蕉面包？”

“我昨天遇见一个人，在他那买的面包，味道简直了。比性爱更美味。”Steve悄声说道。

Sam还在歇斯底里地狂笑不止。太好了Sam永远也不会放过他这茬了，Steve心想。都过去三天了，Bucky还是不理他。那个卖香蕉面包的贱人也没出现过了。如果他能让Bucky也尝尝香蕉面包的话，他肯定会原谅他。Steve转身，朝着遇见卖面包的人的那个商店走去。那个人拦住了他。

“嗨那些面包怎么样？”那个人脸上挂着大大的笑容。

“非常好。我还能再买一点吗？”

“当然，你想要多少？”那个人激动地问道。

“来三条？”Steve说，脑中满是问号。

“一共十美元。”

Steve给了他钱，拿着面包去了Bucky的公寓。他敲门，开门的是Clint。他一看到Steve就开始笑。

“我听说香蕉面包的事了。”Clint脸上挂着傻笑。

Steve翻了个白眼。“废话你当然知道。”

“吧唧熊现在非常不开心。与其说是受到冒犯的话，还不如说是伤心。”Clint静静地陈述事实。

“他在家吗？”Steve满怀希望地问道。

“在家，但是我本来应该告诉你他不在。”Clint烦恼地说。

“我能进去吗？”Clint打开门让他进来了。

“那个香蕉面包真有那么好吃？”Clint怀疑。

Steve打开包，给了他一条。

“你自己尝尝看。”

Clint热切地看着他，咬了一口，然后大声地呻吟了出来。

“好了我懂。我已入教。”Clint说着，举起了手。

“Clint谁来了？”Bucky说，看到Steve之后马上就噤声了。

Bucky扭头不去看他，“他来这做什么。”

“他过来道歉因为他是个傻逼。瞧他带了面包。”Bucky瞪了Clint一眼。

“哥们你必须要尝尝这面包简直好吃得犯罪。我想给它生猴子。”Clint开着玩笑。

“Buck别这样，我错了。”Steve绝望地说。

Bucky摇着头朝他房间走去。Steve从背后一把抱住Bucky固定住他的腰抵着他的头。

“尝尝这该死的面包吧Bucky。”

“我不。”Bucky发出嘘声。

“那我就塞到你嘴里。”

“那你试试。”

“Clint快给我一片面包。”

Clint拿来一片面包。“张嘴吧唧熊。”

Bucky死死地抿着嘴，头不停地扭动。

“别逼我做这个Buck。”Steve说。

Steve开始允吸Bucky的耳垂，知道这是他的敏感点。他知道Bucky正挣扎着不要喊出来，他的呼吸渐渐加重。Steve在Bucky耳朵上嘬了一下成功地让Bucky张开嘴呻吟了出来。Steve顺势把面包塞进了Bucky嘴里。他放开Bucky，看着Bucky咀嚼时的表情。他闭着眼喉咙里发出赞叹的声音。

“天哪这面包有魔性。”Bucky睁大双眼说道。

Clint抓起一条面包，“好了我的任务完成了，现在我要和这小妖精去约会了。”

他跟他们打了声招呼就离开了。

“我错了Bucky。”Steve真诚地说。

Bucky叹气，“没关系了Stevie是我太幼稚。”

“不是你的错Buck。我不该说香蕉面包。它毁了一切。”

“我现在懂了。那个面包比性爱更美味。”Bucky依旧睁圆了双眼。“你没说谎。”

“我早就告诉过你Buck，简直跟洗脑一样。”

“如果我说我要一边骑着你的老二一边吃香蕉面包会不会很怪？”

“如果我也吃的话就不会。”

“成交。”

一场激烈美好的带有弥补性质的性爱之后，两人满心欢愉地躺在一起。

“我现在觉得我一闻到香蕉面包的味道就会硬了。”Bucky笑着说道。

Steve也笑出声，“我也是，Buck。”


End file.
